


Owl Carve You

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Child!Semi, Halloween, Jack-o'-lanterns, M/M, Owls, Pumpkin carving, dressing up, first halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: It's Eita's first Halloween and he doesn't know what Halloween is?! Bokuto is determined to make his son's first Halloween one to never forget! So with the help of Kuroo, they plan Eita's first Halloween!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!!

_ October 21st _

 

“Halloween’s coming up and I am so excited!!” Bokuto exclaimed one night at dinner. It was just a week until Halloween and the thrilled wing spiker couldn’t wait for the holiday. Then again, Bokuto had always been a holiday lover and Halloween was a holiday he looked forward to. This year was just as exciting, if not more because it would be the first year Bokuto and Akaashi would be celebrating the holiday with their son.

 

“Ah man this year is going to be SO much fun! All the other Halloweens aren’t going to top this one, because we’ve got our little man here to celebrate with us!” Bokuto smiled proudly as he crossed his arms while Eita titled his head.

 

“What’s Halloween, Daddy?” Eita asked as the child blinked. Bokuto opened his mouth but closed it when Eita asked the question. The two toned haired man blinked before his mouth dropped open.

 

“You don’t know what Halloween is, sport?!” Eita shook his head. “Oh this will not do!” 

 

Before the child could say anything, Bokuto pulled his phone out and dialed someone’s number while mumbling, “Pick up bro!”

 

“D-Did Eita do something bad?” He asked while looking to Akaashi, who shook his head. 

 

“No sweetie you didn’t. But do you really not know what Halloween is?” Akaashi asked as Eita shook his head.

 

“No. What is it?”

 

“Well it sounds like-”

 

“BRO! I need you here right now! I need backup!” Bokuto exclaimed the moment Kuroo answered the phone.

 

“ _ Oh? Why so? Did you and Akaashi get into a fight and now you have to sleep on the couch? _ ” Kuroo snickered as he leaned back against the couch with a smirk on his face.

 

“What? No that hasn’t happened. Listen, Eita doesn’t know what Halloween is and I need your help to help me explain it to him!” Bokuto explained as Kuroo gave a puzzled look while looking over at Kenma, who was more interested in his video game.

 

“ _ What? What do you mean he doesn’t know what Halloween is? _ ”

 

“He doesn’t know! Bro, I need you to come over so we can explain it to him. Get over here now!” Bokuto urged.

 

“ _ Alright, alright. I’ll be on my way. Give me a little bit, got to get some examples for the little guy. _ ” Kuro replied as he hung up. Bokuto put his phone down and looked to his son and husband, who were staring at him.

 

“Don’t worry, sports! Daddy and Uncle Kuroo are going to teach you all about Halloween!” Bokuto exclaimed as he stood up.

 

“Kotarou, after dinner.” 

 

“Uh...right! After dinner,” Bokuto started as he sat back down and smiled at Eita. “Uncle Kuroo and I are going to tell you about Halloween!”

 

“Okay!” Eita smiled. He was excited to know what Halloween was and what people do. His Father was excited about the upcoming holiday so it had to be fun! 

 

After dinner, Bokuto swept Eita up after helping Akaashi bring the dishes into the kitchen to be washed. The two toned haired man kissed his husband’s cheek, Eita did too because giving kisses was fun!

 

“Alright Keiji, we’re off to wait for bro. When he comes in, tell him we’re in Eita’s room!” Bokuto announced as he poke their son’s tummy causing Eita to giggle. Akaashi chuckled and gave a nod.

 

“I will, don’t worry. Go on upstairs and wait for Uncle Kuroo.”

 

“Okay Mommy!” Eita smiled as Bokuto headed upstairs to the child’s room. “Daddy can Butternut come too?”

 

“I don’t see why not.” Akaashi chuckled as he started the dishes, while listening to Bokuto and Eita call out for Butternut. 

 

“YO AKAASHI!” A voice called out just ten minutes later. Akaashi had just finished putting washed dishes up as he heard Kuroo enter.

 

“Hello Kuroo.” He greeted while walking into the hallway to see Kuroo with a bag in his hands and Kenma behind him. “Hello Kenma. Kotarou and Eita are upstairs in Eita’s room.”

 

“On it!” Kuroo headed up the stairs while Kenma walked over.

 

“Well how are you doing this evening, Kenma?” Akaashi asked as the two walked into the living room and sat down, beginning to talk about how their day had gone. Kuroo walked up to Eita’s room and knocked before entering.

 

“Hey there little man!” Kuroo exclaimed as the child looked up from his book he was looking at, Butternut on his shoulder, who also looked up. “Yo bro!”

 

“Ah there he is!” Bokuto exclaimed as Kuroo sat next to the wing spiker on the floor while putting the bag in front of him. Eita crawled out from under his little sitting area under his top bunk and over to Kuroo.

 

“Uncle Kuroo, what’s Halloween?” 

 

“Hoot!”

 

“Well sports, you see Halloween is this holiday where everyone dresses up and goes out to have fun.” Kuroo explained as Eita blinked.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yup! And this year, we’re going to Uncle Kuroo and Kenma’s house to carve pumpkins!” Bokuto explained as he dug through the bag until he found a picture and showed Eita. The child leaned over and saw Bokuto and Kuroo, who looked to be about Eita’s age, dressed up as ninjas and in front of two pumpkins that had been carved. 

 

“See that, buddy?” Kuroo started as he pointed to them. “That’s what we’re going to do on Halloween. We’re all going to dress up and cave pumpkins, that sound fun?” 

 

“Yeah! It sounds super fun!” 

 

“Hoot!” 

 

“We’re glad sports because we’re going to have a lot of fun!” Bokuto chanted as Eita cheered. Akaashi and Kenma could hear them from downstairs, the two could only chuckle.

 

“So Eita really didn’t know what Halloween was?” Kenma asked as Akaashi shook his head. “The orphanage didn’t do Halloween?”

 

“I guess not. I’m surprised by that to be honest, I thought he would at least know what it is. But then again, there are a lot of things Eita doesn’t know. So this’ll be a first.” Akaashi explained as the blond nodded while Eita came down the stairs and up to the two adults on the couch.

 

“Mommy what we going to be for Halloween??” The eager child asked with a big smile on his face.

 

“I don’t know yet, sweetie. What do you think we should be?” The raven-haired man asked as he picked Eita up and placed him in his lap. The child titled his head as he began to think when he got an idea.

* * *

 

_ October 31st, Halloween _

 

“Kitten, has Keiji and them called yet?” Kuroo called out as he finished putting pumpkins onto the newspaper covered table. Kenma looked up from adjusting his mask and shook his head.

 

“Not yet. But I’m sure they’re on their way.” Kenma replied as he turned from the mirror and looked at his husband, dressed as a black cat for Halloween tonight while Kenma was dressed as a calico cat. He walked over to the table as Kuroo was placing all the carving tools they needed for tonight. “You really went all out, huh?”

 

“Sure did! This is Eita’s first Halloween and I want him to remember it!” Kuroo smiled as he crossed his arms. He did want to make his nephew’s first Halloween one to remember, he just hoped Eita would enjoy it. Kenma smiled softly at his husband.

 

“I’m sure he’ll remember his first Halloween.” He answered as they heard the door open.

 

“HEY HEY HEY!! GUESS WHO’S HERE!!” Bokuto’s voice came as the family of three arrived. Little feet could be heard running up to them as they turned around to see Eita running up to them dressed in an owl onesie.

 

“Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!” The child chanted over and over, a smile on his face.

 

“Well would you lookie there! Is that the owl species called ‘ _ Eita _ ’, who has flown into my home?! Oh I feel so honored to have such a wonderful bird in my home!” The middle blocker exclaimed that got a giggle from the child as Bokuto and Akaashi came up, both dressed as owls too.

 

“OH it is a family of Eitas! Kenma, we have to document this and SHOW the world how adorable the little one is!” Eita again laughed as he walked over to Bokuto, who picked him up and placed him on his hip.

 

“Well would you look at that! Eita found the two kitties.” Bokuto let out a laugh.

 

“You two look nice.” Akaashi complimented as Kenma nodded in thanks.

 

“Oh Eita look!” Bokuto pointed at the table where the pumpkins were. “Pumpkins!”

 

“Oh?” The child looked in the direction that Bokuto pointed in and gasped. “Pumpkins!! Uncle Kuroo! What are we gonna do??”

 

“Make a jack-o'-lantern! Me, you and Daddy are going to make one, Uncle Kenma’s going to make one and so is Mommy.” Kuroo explained. “And we’re gonna have a contest on who’s pumpkin is the best!”

 

“Yay! Eita can’t wait!!”

 

“Then let’s get started! Come on Keiji! We’re gonna beat you!!” Bokuto chanted as Eita agreed.

 

“Yeah! We gonna beat you, Mommy!” Akaashi chuckled while he sat in front of his pumpkin.

 

“You’re on!” He smirked as the group started.

 

“Okay buddy, first, we have to scoop out all it’s gut!” Kuroo explained as the child blinked while watching the middle blocker began to cut the top of the pumpkin. Kuroo lifted the top of the pumpkin after cutting it and Eita made a disgusted expression on his face.

 

“EWWW!!! Yucky!” The adults laughed as Kuroo put the top of the pumpkin next to them. 

 

“Think that’s gross? Look inside, sports!” Bokuto laughed as he held up the child up to look inside the pumpkin. 

 

“EWWWW!! That’s nasty!!” Kuroo laughed as he scooped the inside of the pumpkin out, while the adults just chuckled.

 

“Well guess what, little buddy,” Kuroo started as he looked at the little blond. “People eat the guts!”

 

“YUCKY!” 

 

“Eita, sweetie, do you remember that cupcake you had a few days ago? It had leave sprinkles on top? A nice old lady gave it to you, do you remember?” Akaashi asked as Semi nodded while watching Bokuto take a turn at scooping the guts out.

 

“It was yummy!”

 

“That was made with pumpkin guts.”

 

“...Really? Oh...it was yummy!” Eita giggled. “But it doesn’t smell yummy.”

 

“Yeah, it doesn’t smell good but when it’s cooked, it’s very yummy.” Kenma explained as Eita nodded.

 

“Yeah no good!”

 

“You know kiddo, there are people that eat raw pumpkin.” Bokuto commented as the little blond looked up to his Father.

 

“Really? Ew. Not for Eita!” He exclaimed as he crossed his arms while shaking his head.

 

“Okay kiddo, no raw pumpkin for you.” Kuroo chuckled as he looked into the pumpkin and put the spoon besides them. “Alright kiddo, we are done!”

 

“...That’s it? That was boring.” Eita pouted as Bokuto laughed.

 

“No Eita. We’re not finished yet. We’re just getting started!”

 

“REALLY??” Kuroo nodded as he picked up a marker.

 

“Yup! We have to draw his face now! And guess what,” Kuroo started as he held out the maker to the child. “You get to draw his face.”

 

Eita gasped as he took the maker and looked at Kuroo and Bokuto with a big smile on his face. Akaashi looked up and saw that big smile on his son’s face, a site he loves to see. 

 

“Really?? Eita gets to draw it?”

 

“YUP! Eita gets to draw it!” The two adults nodded.

 

“YAY!!”

 

“He’s so excited to draw a face.” Kenma whispered as he leaned over to Akaashi. 

 

“Every little thing gets him excited.” The raven-haired man chuckled as they watched Eita begin to doodle on the pumpkin. 

 

“He’s going to win this “contest” isn’t he?”

 

“Oh yeah, he is.” The two chuckled as they returned to their pumpkins. They heard giggles coming from Eita as he drew on his pumpkin and Bokuto and Kuroo making comments about how cute it was. 

 

“Ah man, Kitten, Keiji! You two can’t beat how amazing this face is!” Kuroo announced as Eita finished drawing on the face.

 

“You two can’t possibly top how awesome this is!” Bokuto agreed. Their praises made Eita’s smile grow.

 

“Oh I can’t wait to see it.” Akaashi smiled as he looked at his son.

 

“Yeah! It’s awesome!”

 

“Okay you done, kiddo?” Kuroo asked as Eita nodded. “Okay so now, we’re going to carve his face. Daddy and Uncle Kuroo have to do this part because this could hurt you. And we don’t want the precious owl Eita to get hurt, do we?”

 

“No. No crying!” Eita answered as he put his hands in his lap.

 

“That’s right! No sad owl!” Bokuto patted his head as the eager blond watched as Kuroo started to cut the pumpkin’s face. 

 

“Keiji!” Bokuto whispered while calling out for Akaashi, who looked up. The wing spiker pointed to the child that sat in his lap with a concentrated expression on his face. The former setter smiled as he grabbed his phone and took a picture, showing it to Kenma who smiled softly.

 

“That’s adorable.”

 

“Alright! We are finished! What do you think, kiddo?” Kuroo asked as Eita gasped with glee and clapped his hands.

 

“It looks awesome!!!” 

 

“And the finishing touch!” Kuroo stood up and placed a light inside of the pumpkin. “When we put them outside, you’ll get to see it better.”

 

“Mommy!! Look at my pumpkin!!” Akaashi looked up as Bokuto turned it around, it was a happy looking pumpkin.

 

“Oh Kenma, I don’t think we can beat that happy pumpkin!” Akaashi gasped as Kenma looked up and his eyes widened.

 

“I don’t think so either, Keiji. That’s too good of a pumpkin to beat.” Kenma agreed. 

 

“Eita, I think you already won this contest.” The raven haired man declared.

 

“But I want to see yours and Uncle Kemna’s pumpkins.” Eita replied as the two adults look at one another and nodded. They turned their pumpkins around and Eita gasped in amazement! Kenma carved a cartoon cat that was looking at the stars. Akaashi carved an owl sitting on a branch into his. “But I like them both!!”

 

“Thank you, sweetie. But I think all four of us like yours the best.” Akaashi replied with a smile. “It’s the best out of them all.”

 

“Really?” Eita asked while tilting his head to the side. Everyone nodded.

 

“Yup! That’s why you’re the winner!” Bokuto announced as he stood up with Eita and tickled his belly. The child giggled before he hugged Bokuto’s head.

 

“Alright let’s put these outside and then walk around the city! What do you say to that, Eita?” Kuroo asked as he picked up the pumpkin. The child nodded as Akaashi placed a kiss on his son’s cheek.

 

“And we’ll take a picture of your first pumpkin, okay?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

They walked around Tokyo after putting the pumpkins outside and watched Eita’s reaction when all three glowed outside. It was a priceless reaction. He stood with a big smile as he held his pumpkin, with the help of Bokuto, who stood behind him. It was Akaashi’s new favorite picture, making a note to get it printed out later.

 

As they walked around Tokyo, they saw other people dressed up in various costumes. A lot of people, mainly women and elders, stopped and complimented on how adorable Eita looked. Each time, the shy child hid in Akaashi’s chest, only making everyone go ‘aww’. But soon enough, the three-year-old ended up falling asleep in the raven-haired man’s arms after they had stopped for a quick bite. That was their cue to head home, right after they had said goodbye to Kuroo and Kenma, on the train ride home they noticed Eita had a smile on his face.

 

“He had a good first Halloween.” Bokuto chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders as he nodded, stroking Eita’s cheek.

 

“Yeah he did. He really enjoyed the pumpkin carving.” Akaashi smiled.

 

“I think that was the highlight of his day.”

 

“Yeah i’m glad he enjoyed it.”

 

“Ah...already looking forward toward next year!”

 

“Mmmm...hooot.” Eita mumbled as he snuggled further into Akaashi’s arms. The two chuckled softly.

 

“Sleepy owl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I think we can all agree that Semi would make an adorable owl ( ´ ▽ ` ) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why don't you leave a comment or kudo? They REALLY make my day! And if you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto and Semi can do next, please it in the comments down below! And soon, I'll be writing AUs for this series too so comment down below if you have an AU suggestion!
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I will see you next Friday for Semi's birthday!! November 11th!


End file.
